Anysmash/Advanced Character Template
Advanced Character Template The introduction of your page generally begins with a centered picture of your character, followed by "(X Character) is a playable character in Anysmash", followed by a line or two about the character. For example: "Mario is a playable character in Anysmash. He is Nintendo's mascot, and is the main character of the Super Mario series." Background This is where you describe where your character comes from in more detail, so people reading the page can have a good idea of who the character is. For example: "Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother, who lives in Mario's shadow, being a bit of a coward in comparison. He originally started off as a palette swap of Mario, but over time developed into a separate character with his own design and personality. He even got his own series, Luigi's Mansion, in which he must face King Boo, who has since become his nemesis, in various mansions. In 2013, he got his own year, the Year of Luigi, in which a variety of Luigi-themed games and merchandise were released focusing on him." This is generally the minimum amount of detail you need to include. You are free to go into more detail, and in fact, it would be appreciated if you did so! Playstyle In this section of the article, instead of describing who your character is, you describe how they fight. Are they a grappler? A zoner? A rushdown? This is also where you put the character's attributes; both their strengths and their flaws should be included. For example: "Link is a zoner with high range on most of his attacks, thanks to his usage of a sword. Many of his specials are projectiles, as well, further enhancing his zoning game. He is capable of using his Remote Bombs as part of various setups, being capable of making various setups and being able to trap foes using them. He has a variety of useful attacks in general, with many of his moves having effective KO power. His variety of projectiles and attacks allow him to pull off some devastating combo, especially thanks to the variety of setups he gets with Remote Bombs and his Boomerang. However, Link has fairly poor recovery; his Spin Attack does not grant much vertical recovery, and while he is capable of using his Remote Bombs to launch himself back on stage, this is an unsafe technique that is easy to mess up and deals damage to him for what other characters are ultimately capable of doing much more easily. He generally has poor mobility, not moving very fast, and he is rather easy to combo, being a relatively large character who falls quite fast." It is heavily recommended to not claim your character is "the best" or "the worst" at something, although you can say "among the best" or "among the worst". It is possible, and quite likely, that other people will make characters with matching power, if not higher or lower, at what your character is the best or the worst at. It is recommended to try and include all character attributes in this part of the moveset. You do not have to include specific numbers, but you should at least try mentioning everything, possibly comparing them to other characters. In the above example, you would say "Link is as heavy as Captain Falcon and R.O.B.". This is also where you include details like a character's ability to Wall Jumps, or a character having multiple jumps, and any other quirks they may have. Moveset This is the meat of the article. Ground Attacks This section includes ground attacks. For the sake of not having too much categories, this includes tilts and the dash attack. For example, Donkey Kong's Ground Attacks would look like this: Smash Attacks This section includes smash attacks. For example, Captain Falcon's Smash Attacks would look like this: Aerial Attacks This section includes aerial attacks. For example, Ness's Aerial Attacks would look like this: Grab Attacks This section includes how your character grabs the foe, their pummel and their throws. While an Air Grab is included as an example, most characters do not have air grabs; air grabs are usually limited to characters with tether recoveries. This time, Samus will be used as an example. Special Moves This is where your character's special attacks are described in more detail. This is also where custom special moves are included, if you want to include them. If you do not want to include them, feel free to remove them. For example, Pikachu's special moves would look like this: Taunts Self-explanatory. Luigi's Taunts would look like this: *Up Taunt - Makes a variety of poses and expressions. *Side Taunt - Performs a plank. Since he moves down and into the z-axis, this means some attacks may actually barely miss him. *Down Taunt - Kicks the ground while sighing. Deals minimal damage on contact, launching foes up if they are on the ground and heavily meteor smashing them on the ledge. Victory Animations Self-explanatory. Kirby will be used as an example here. *Victory 1 - Three Kirbies are shown sliding to the side twice, and then to the other side once. The camera then zooms on the middle Kirby as he poses. *Victory 2 - Three Kirbies are shown performing a headbonk to the side, then wiggles, then frontflips to the side. The camera then zooms on the middle Kirby as he poses. *Victory 3 - Three Kirbies are shown waving their arms before breakdancing briefly. The camera then zooms on the middle Kirby as he poses. Alternate Costumes This section mainly focuses on your alternate costumes. Using Pikachu as an example: *Default *Green - Wears a headband similar to Brendan's from Pokémon Emerald. *Glasses - Wears a hat and glasses based on some of the potential outfit options for Calem in Pokémon X and Y. *Red - Wears a cap similar to Red's from the original Pokémon games. Colors are similar to Shiny Pikachu. *Blue - Wears a wizard hat. *Yellow - Wears a cap similar to Ethan's in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Female - Wears a hat similar to Selene's default hat from Pokémon Sun and Moon. Tail is heart-shaped, indicating it is a female. *Libre - Wears the Pikachu Libre costume from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Tail is heart-shaped and has a black mark on it, indicating it is Cosplay Pikachu, which is female. This section is optional, and of course, you are not forced to make pictures. Trivia This section is optional. In this section, you are free to talk about any miscellaneous details about your character's appearance in Anysmash. For example: *Donkey Kong's crowd chant is a reference to the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. *Did you know Pikachu Libre is a girl? Other Sections If you want to include any other sections you feel is worth getting added, such as the character's hypothetical Classic Mode, into your character's page, feel free to add them. You can even edit this page to include these sections if you'd like to see other characters have those sections too. Category:Anysmash Category:Subpages